Return to The Nightmare
by Klarahalfbred
Summary: Rose has always been, off... but when she finds a place with people just like her how will she find the strength to go home? May be OCxCharacter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an Idea I have had for a while. Tell me if I should continue!**

**Korine: Meh. More disclaimer?**

**Klara: You know it!**

**Korine: Klara does not own Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Klara: Wait this is too short! DON'T YOU DARE CUT ME OF-**

* * *

"Say cheese!"

Rose squinted at the bright flash of light in front of her eyes. 'I hate picture day' she thought to herself as she struggled to not itch her self. She was wearing a pink knee length dress. It had poofy sleeves with red trim and a high red trimmed collar. Her nanny picked it out, like always. She rubbed the red ribbon tied in a loose bow in-between her fingers, the only thing she liked at the moment. She squinted, the world was a blur without her glasses. Her mother would not let her wear them because these were the pictures the neighbors would see and everything must be perfect. Her mother was so lucky. She had perfect wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rose on the other hand had flat lifeless blonde hair that hung in straight bangs in front of her grey eyes. Rose was stickily with knobby knees and elbows while her mother was curvy and tall.

"All done!" The annoyingly perky female photographer said.

**(FIVE HOURS LATER)**

* * *

Rose said her last goodbyes to her mother and father. They were heading off to God knows where once again. When the door front door finally shut Ms. Hannah, Rose's nanny stopped smiling her fake smile and scowled at the thirteen year old beside her. "Go to your room." She growled. Rose walked up the stairs to her room with a unusual spring in her step. She pushed up her wire rimmed circular glasses, which had gotten her stuck with the nickname "Harry Potter" years ago in grade school. She grabbed her backpack and emptied out it's contents onto the ground. She quickly filled it with her favorite clothes and some food. She ran to her bookcase and grabbed a empty mint tin that contained three hundred dollars.

"I am finally going to do it!" She whispered to herself excitedly. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, pulled on her bright red rain boots and opened her door slowly. She tiptoed down the stairs and through the hallways. She opened the door carefully and sprinted through her yard and into the forest. She had been planing this run away for two years. In the forest is a old abandoned cabin, that is where she will sleep. Rose walked through the forest quickly. The darkness was getting to her. That is when she heard it. "Singing?" she asked aloud. "

"This is Halloween! Halloween Halloween, Halloween Halloween!"

Rose followed the sound of the music. As it got louder and louder she found herself deeper in the forest. She turned around and found herself face to face with a giant pumpkin door. Suddenly the door swung open! Twisted vines grabbed the girl pulling her into the dark entrance. As she fell the dark dead trees grabbed at the bottom of her pink dress ripping the skirt. The twinges grabbed at her hair and left scratches on her face. She landed with a thud on the dirt ground.

Rose sat up slowly and wiped the dirt off her face with the rag that used to be her dress. She felt around the ground trying to find her glasses.

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice said softly. Rose lifted her head, straining her eyes to try to see who was speaking. She felt the rim of her glasses touch her nose. She looked up to see a pretty red haired rag doll looking down at her. Sally helped Rose up to her feet.

"Woah…" Rose muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klara: ONWARDS TO THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Jessie: Yay…**

**Klara: YAY!**

**Jessie: I was being sarcastic.**

**Klara: Oh… well I don't own nightmare before christmas.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sally asked Rose as she stood staring at her with a giant smile on her face.

"Okay?" Rose replied laughing,"I'm more than okay! I'm fantastic! I'm right!"

"Right about what?" Sally replied tilting her head in confusion.

"Right about there being alternate universes with mythical creatures that in stories people come in contact with!" Rose said.

"Alternate universes? Does that mean you are not from halloween town?" Sally said.

"Halloween town, so that is what this place is called! No I'm from earth! You know, where all the humans live! Do you know what that is?"

"Yes that is where Jack went two years ago!"

"Who is Jack?"

"Oh Jack is my husband! He will love to meet you!"

"Is he a doll like you?"

"No he is a skeleton."

"Wow! Amazing! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well I will take you to him! But first I have a few chores I need to take care of. Would you mind helping me?" Sally said picking up the basket beside her.

"Sure!" Rose said brushing herself off and walking to her new friends side. The two started walking.

"So whats your name?" Sally asked.

"My names Rose, it is kinda girly."

"Oh I love that name! It is very pretty! Mine is Sally."

"Nice to meet you Sally! So what are we doing?"

"I am trying to find some lost soul berries for Lost Soul berry soup!"

"What do they look like?"

"They are black on a red bush." Rose nodded and started looking. Ten minutes later Sally saw something. "Look!" She shouted pointing at a red bush that was just over a rope bridge. But her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What is wrong?" Rose asked. Sally pointed at the building the bush was by.

"Oogie Boogies Lair." Sally replied sadly."We are already to close. I will look around to see if there are any Lost soul bushes not on the property. You wait here, okay?" Rose nodded. Sally walked away.

"I wonder who Oogie Boogie is." Rose said to herself.

After a bit of thinking, Rose decided It would not hurt to just look at the outside of the building from a bit closer. She walked across the rope bridge. She did not know that in one of the bushes to her side was a three mischievous teens. Lock, Shock, and Barrel snickered. Lock and Barrel grabbed the bag. Shock grabbed Roses arm and thrusted her into the bag.

"Let me out you crazies!"

* * *

**Hope you like! R&R!**


End file.
